Happy Birthday Appa
by booboozela
Summary: Seungkwan dengan kemampuan memasak yang pas-pasan mencoba membuat sesuatu untuk mengejutkan lelaki kesayangannya. Berhasilkah? Boy x Boy. Seventeen. Mingyu x Seungkwan. Boogyu, Gyuboo. Dont like dont read.


Title: Happy birthday Appa

Cast: Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan, Kim (Boo) Woori (OC)

Pair: Mingyu x Seungkwan

Rated: T

Genre: Family, slice of life

Disclaimer: I only owned the plot

Warning! Boy x boy, jangan memaksakan diri buat baca seumpama gak kuat baca beginian. _Dont like dont read, please._ [Bukan M-preg]

Enjoy~~~

.

Sekali lagi Boo Seungkwan memastikan bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya sudah tersusun di meja –mendadak dapur terlihat agak berantakan padahal dia belum memulai apapun selain mempersiapkan bahan dan alat. Pria berambut kecokelatan itu menyimpan ponselnya di meja, layarnya menampilkan sebuah laman tentang resep membuat kue yang enak dan simpel. Hasil jadi dari sumber itu sangat bagus, walaupun Seungkwan tidak punya rasa percaya diri pada kemampuannya sendiri. Paling tidak dia percaya bahwa yang namanya kue pasti rasanya hampir mirip –semoga saja.

Baru saja akan mengangkat sekantung tepung, dia mendengar suara tangisan anak perempuan. Cepat-cepat pria itu melesat meninggalkan dapur menuju ke asal suara. "Papa datang, Woori-ya,"

.

Menarik nafas perlahan lalu menghembuskannya, seolah dia akan menjalani ujian terberat padahal yang tersaji di hadapannya hanyalah beberapa bahan kue dan alat-alat yang diperlukan. Jujur saja dia tidak pernah membuat kue –ini akan menjadi pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya. Sebenarnya membeli jadi di toko kue jauh lebih menghemat waktu dan pasti rasanya enak, tapi kali ini dia ingin sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Papa aku mau ini," seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar empat tahunan berdiri di atas kursi –entah sejak kapan dia sudah menggenggam sebuah telur mentah di tangan kecilnya.

"Ah, ini masih mentah," kata Seungkwan, dengan lembut mengambil telur dari tangan kecil putrinya.

"Aku mau makan telur," kini suaranya jadi merengek –bahkan tangannya berusaha menggapai sisa telur lain yang sudah dijauhkan dari jangkauannya.

Seungkwan menghela nafas –sepertinya usaha membuat kue hari ini akan jauh lebih berat tapi dia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja.

.

Woori sudah tenang setelah akhirnya Seungkwan mengalah dan menggoreng dua buah telur –juga beberapa nugget kesukaan putrinya itu. Pipinya yang gembul bergerak-gerak sedang sibuk menggigiti nuggetnya.

Selagi anaknya lebih fokus pada makanan, Seungkwan memanfaatkannya dengan mulai melakukan perintah yang ditulis dalam resep.

Dengan pengetahuan seadanya, dia memasukkan bahan-bahan dengan takaran mata asal-asalan lalu mencampurnya. Sejauh ini nampaknya dia lumayan berhasil –adonannya masih terlihat lumrah.

"Papa mau membuat apa?" Woori kembali berdiri di atas kursi, mencondongkan badannya melihat pada adonan kue yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Papa mau membuat kue yang enak –pasti Woori suka," katanya penuh percaya diri –membayangkan bahwa hasilnya cukup memuaskan membuatnya terus mengembangkan senyuman.

"Kue? Cookies?" balita itu bertanya dengan mata yang melebar penuh antusias. Semua orang juga tahu cookies adalah cemilan kesukaannya.

Seungkwan tertawa sekilas atas dugaan polos anaknya, lantas dia memberikan sebuah kecupan gemas di puncak kepalanya yang harum. "Kalau yang Papa buat adalah kue ulang tahun –seperti kue gambar princess punya Woori waktu itu," ujarnya menjelaskan.

Mulut sang anak membulat, pun kedua matanya. Dia terlihat makin antusias –dan mendekat, mengintip ke dalam wadah dimana sang Papa masih sibuk mencampurkan bahan-bahannya.

"Woori _birthday_ lagi ya?" tanyanya sambil menatap pada Papanya dengan mata berbinar sampai Seungkwan harus menahan tawanya.

" _Birthday_ Woori hanya satu tahun sekali, Sayang. Kali ini gantian _birthday_ Appa," sekali lagi dengan sabar dia menjelaskan. Tampaknya Woori jadi kecewa karena ternyata bakal kue yang dibuat Papanya bukan untuk dirinya.

"Okay, anggap saja hari ini juga _birthday_ Woori ya," karena tak tega melihat kekecewaan yang terpancar di mata bulat putrinya, Seungkwan jadi bicara sekenanya. Lagipula anak ini pasti jadi pemimpin di setiap acara ulang tahun mereka.

"Yey!" kedua tangan kecil Woori terangkat, juga lengkingan lucu mengekspresikan kegembiraan, menciptakan gelak tawa sang Papa yang lupa tentang kecanggungannya dalam hal membuat kue.

.

Ting!

Suara berdenting dari oven membuat Seungkwan meninggalkan apel-apel bersih yang baru saja akan dia potong-potong untuk pencuci mulut. Kuenya sudah tanak, semoga hasilnya sesuai ekspektasi.

Tak lupa memasang glove khusus, pria itu mengambil loyang kue dari dalam oven. Semerbak aromanya memang bukan main –terbukti Woori yang tadinya sibuk menonton acara kesukaannya kini berlari ke arahnya.

"Kuenya sudah jadi ya?" anak kecil itu penuh rasa penasaran bertanya di sekitar kaki Seungkwan sampai dia harus super hati-hati supaya tidak menabrak Woori atau menjatuhkan kuenya.

Menyimpan loyangnya di atas meja –kening pria itu mengernyit melihat hasilnya. Sayang sekali kue buatannya tidak mengembang, teksturnya malah mirip kue ikan khas Busan.

"Papa, mau lihat!" Woori kecil melompat-lompat di dekat kaki sang Papa, mencoba melihat kue yang sudah dinanti-nantikannya.

Sambil membangkitkan lagi semangatnya, Seungkwan membawa Woori ke dalam gendongan.

"Wah, kuenya mirip kue ikan!" seru Woori, menunjuk pada percobaan gagal sang Papa dengan polosnya. Bukannya merasa semakin tak percaya diri, Seungkwan justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Papa hebat!" rasanya Seungkwan tak bisa berhenti tertawa sampai perutnya sakit.

.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian dia mengoleskan krim ke seluruh permukaan kue tak berkembangnya. Setelah dipikirkan lagi, penampilan bukanlah segalanya –apalagi sekarang dia sedang menghiasnya berusaha membuat kuenya supaya nampak lebih lumrah dan indah.

"Kue _birthday_ Woori!" komentar putrinya –sedari tadi bocah itu memperhatikan Seungkwan yang sangat fokus mendandani kue hampir gagalnya.

Hasilnya lumayan rapih walau ada beberapa spot yang kurang memuaskan –tak perlu berkecil hati toh dia memang pemula.

Di bantu tangan kecil Woori, kini kuenya makin berwarna. Gadis kecil itu menaburkan segenggam cokelat dan jelly kesukaannya di atas kue. Seungkwan tak keberatan karena karya polos dari putri kecilnya ini akan membuat kuenya makin layak dinikmati.

"Karena Appa suka apel, kita letakkan beberapa potong apel juga ya," kata Seungkwan –setelah menimbang-nimbang. Dia berjalan ke arah counter dapur untuk memotong sebuah apel sebagai dekorasi.

"Okies!" seru Woori bersemangat. Seungkwan hanya tertawa kecil mendengar suara lucu anaknya. Tak peduli seburuk apapun rupa dan rasanya –kalau Seungkwan bilang Woori juga membantu pasti orang itu akan sangat tersentuh.

Sambil membawa sepiring kecil potongan apel, dia kembali ke meja dimana putrinya masih sibuk mendekorasi kue. Baru akan meletakkan satu potong, matanya malah melihat sebuah penampakan ajaib yang membuat mulutnya terbuka. Menyadari kedatangannya, Woori menoleh padanya dan tersenyum lebar dengan penuh kebanggaan. "Woori suka ini," kata anak itu sambil menunjuk dua buah nugget di tengah-tengah kue –yang salah satunya sudah bekas gigit.

Seungkwan sudah tidak tahu lagi dia harus bagaimana –ini lucu sekaligus menyedihkan. Alhasil dia mengangkat tubuh putrinya dan memberikan kecupan gemas di kedua pipinya –membuat Woori menjerit di sela tawanya.

Dia yang salah, dari awal seharusnya tidak perlu coba-coba membuat kue padahal kemampuan memasaknya saja pas-pasan, tapi walaupun begitu dengan adanya tingkah polos Woori rasanya tidak terlalu menyesal juga.

..

"Woori, nanti kalau Appa sudah datang –Woori harus tetap diam disini dengan Papa, mengerti?" kata Seungkwan di hadapan anaknya. Mereka berdua sedang bersembunyi di sebuah kamar tamu. Beberapa saat lalu dia menelfon untuk memastikan seseorang yang mereka tunggu akan segera tiba. Mendapatkan anggukan sebagai jawaban, Seungkwan merasa lega. Dia mendekat ke arah meja –akan menyalakan lilin-lilin yang tertancap di atas kue. Bukan kue dekorasi nugget buatannya _featuring_ Woori, tapi dia sudah membeli yang baru dan jauh lebih meyakinkan di toko kue langganannya.

Ding!

"Aku pulang," terdengar suara berat seorang laki-laki.

Seungkwan sempat terkejut tak menyangka akan secepat itu. Dia buru-buru mematik korek dan menyalakan lilin-lilin kecil yang tersisa.

"Woori-ya, Appa datang~" suara pria itu kembali terdengar –juga langkah kakinya yang makin mendekat.

Harap-harap cemas Seungkwan melihat pada putri kecilnya yang berdiri menghadap ke arah pintu –terlihat bimbang. Baru saja akan bergerak untuk memperingatkannya, bocah kecil itu sudah bersuara. "Appa! Aku disini!"

Seungkwan menyeringai pahit –menggambarkan kegagalan untuk istilah 'mengejutkan'. Dia tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala lalu membawa kue bersamanya tepat saat pintu kamar di buka. "Woo—"

" _Happy birthday_ , Appa!"

" _Birthday_ Appa dan Woori!"

Seorang pria sempat mematung di ambang pintu –menyaksikan dua manusia kesayangannya berdiri disana dengan senyuman paling manis di dunia. Dia mulai bergerak seiring Seungkwan makin dekat –lengan kuatnya mengangkat sang anak dan mendekapnya.

"Appa tiup lilin!" dalam gendongannya, Woori menunjuk pada lilin-lilin di atas kue yang di bawa oleh Seungkwan. Dua pria dewasa disana hanya saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

Seungkwan membawa kuenya makin mendekat pada dua orang yang sudah bersiap meniup lilin. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, Appa dan Woori tiup lilinnya sama-sama," katanya memberi aba-aba. "Satu... dua... ti—"

Pffttt!

Dengan penuh kekuatan, Woori memimpin acara meniup lilin. Seungkwan maupun Mingyu hanya tertawa –daripada udara justru ludah yang lebih banyak keluar dari mulut kecil Woori.

.

Seungkwan membawa pisau khusus memotong kue –dan memberikannya pada Mingyu. Pria itu duduk di salah satu kursi, dalam pangkuannya Woori lagi-lagi yang lebih berkuasa. Dia meminta pisaunya dan menancapkan asal-asalan di atas kue.

Sejak tadi anak itu memang terus-terusan bilang ingin memotong kue walaupun Seungkwan dan Mingyu selalu menjanjikannya hanya setelah makan malam. Sekarang begitu waktunya tiba, Woori begitu antusias.

"Tidak peduli siapa yang ulang tahun, tetap Woori tokoh utamanya ya," komentar Seungkwan sambil tertawa –duduk di samping Mingyu memperhatikan bagaikana kue ulang tahun sudah jadi berantakan.

"Karena Woori adalah putri paling cantik –dia harus selalu jadi tokoh utama," balas Mingyu, memberi kecupan di salah satu pipi gembul anaknya –biasanya hal seperti itu akan mendapat jeritan protes atau respon tidak suka dari Woori tapi beruntung kali ini dia lebih fokus menghancurkan kue.

"Appa, aaa," ujar Woori –menodongkan pisau yang berbalut krim dan kue pada Mingyu sembari membuka mulut kecilnya. Cepat tanggap, Mingyu segera menyambut dan memakan kue di bagian ujung pisau. "Terimakasih, anak Appa," katanya, mengusap rambut Woori penuh rasa bangga.

Seungkwan yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka hanya tersenyum. Mereka sekarang dapat menikmati kue ulang tahun yang sebenarnya dengan gembira –apa jadinya kalau tadi dia tetap memberikan kue gagalnya pada Mingyu?

.

Woori menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya –membuat sang Papa langsung menepuk pelan pantatnya menjaga supaya dia tetap nyenyak. Pria itu pun memastikan bahwa putrinya sudah benar-benar nyaman –tak lupa dia memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di sisi keningnya.

Sambil menguap Seungkwan berjalan keluar kamar, berniat membereskan sedikit kekacauan di meja makan tapi dia malah melihat Mingyu sedang berdiri disana membelakanginya seperti melakukan sesuatu.

Dengan mengendap-endap, dia mendekat dan berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh tinggi besar pasangannya. Baru saja akan bersuara mengagetkan, malahan dia sendiri yang terkejut melihat sesuatu di atas meja. "Hah!?" serunya tanpa sadar, membuat pria di hadapannya melonjak.

"Yah! Kau mengagetkanku," protes Mingyu pada pria kesayangannya. Seungkwan muncul di sampingnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Yang ini tidak untuk dimakan," kata Seungkwan, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyingkirkan kue gagalnya. Entah bagaimana Mingyu bisa menemukannya –padahal dia sudah simpan di tempat yang aman.

Tangan besar Mingyu menahannya –pria itu menarik kue itu ke arahnya. "Ini kau yang buat?" tanyanya, menunjuk pada kue dengan ujung pisau.

Mau tak mau Seungkwan menganggukkan kepala.

"Nugget juga idemu?" tanyanya sekali lagi sambil menahan tawa. Pemandangan dua buah nugget –bahkan yang salah satunya sudah bekas gigit benar-benar membuat geli perutnya. Seungkwan memukul lengannya dan lebih dulu meledakkan tawa. "Itu ide anakmu!"

"Astaga, Woori memang benar-benar anak kita ya," kata Mingyu di sela tawanya.

Dengan sisa tawa, keduanya memandangi visual ajaib kue buatan tangan Seungkwan dan Woori. Walaupun jauh dari kata menarik, tapi keberadaannya mengirimkan berbagai macam perasaan.

Seungkwan mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk pinggang Mingyu dari samping –membuat pasangannya langsung menatap ke arahnya. " _Happy birthday_ ," ujarnya terdengar agak berbisik –juga senyuman kecil super manis tersemat di bibirnya.

Atas inisiatif masing-masing keduanya berbagi ciuman, hanya beberapa lumatan kecil penuh cinta. "Terimakasih," kata Mingyu setelah keduanya saling melepaskan. Kali ini adalah ulang tahun yang kesekian –mereka lewati bersama. Begitu banyak hal terjadi yang akhirnya menuntun keduanya menjadi mereka yang sekarang –bersama seorang malaikat kecil pemberi ribuan warna baru dalam hidup Mingyu dan Seungkwan.

Walaupun pesta ulang tahun sederhana –yang selalu didapatkannya setiap tahun, tetap saja dia merasa sangat bersyukur dan tersentuh. Segala kebahagian yang diciptakan oleh pria ini juga putri mereka, tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh apapun.

Dia memberikan bonus kecupan di pipi Seungkwan menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya –tak perlu dengan kata-kata keduanya sudah saling memahami perasaan masing-masing.

"Karena aku dan Woori sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah, jadi kau harus memakan semua kuenya –mengerti?" mencairkan suasana, Seungkwan bersuara. Dia menunjuk pada kue di atas meja –mendadak terlihat sangat imut disana.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan makan semuanya –apalagi nuggetnya," lalu keduanya kembali tertawa sembari saling mendekap menyalurkan kehangatan juga perasaan yang terjalin.

.

 **min9yu_k**

[Foto]

Paling enak di dunia –kombinasi rasa nugget dan kuenya benar-benar favoriteku kkkk sudah tidak bisa makan kue yang biasaTT kkkk *love*

Karya; pledis_boos & Princess Woori *love* *love*

 **seok_lee**

nugget dan kue? Aku harus coba lain kali kkk min9yu_k pledis_boos

 **wonwo0_**

aku rindu Woori

ngomong-ngomong HBD min9yu_k

 **pledis_boos**

min9yu_k TT woori TT kkkk

 **jeonghanie1004**

min9yu_k pledis_boos woori pintar sekali –sudah waktunya masuk sekolah kkkk

-FIN-

Astaga ini apa ya? Gatau benerann. Karena stress, banyak pikiran mencoba meluangkan waktu nulis yang bikin cringy2 gitu –maafin kalau efeknya bikin merinding dan insomnia hahaha

Woori disini adalah OC, bayangin sesuka kalian aja bentuk dia gimana ahahaha atau anggap aja Woori adalah Woozi female version, duh luthu

Btw thanks sekali lagi buat para reader yang bersedia baca ff amatir saya di kapal yang penumpangnya cuma seupil ini huhu

Daaan ini sebenernya udah saya posting di wattpad duluan sih, udah dari kapan –waktu itu mau buka itu butuh perjuangan keras,akhirnya setelah laptop diservice jd bisa yey!

Btw saya lagi ngerjain ff boogyu, seharusnya multichap tapi saya gak berani mau posting perchapter takut php reader, sebisa mungkin biar kelar dulu –jadi harap dimaklumi kalau hampir ga pernah apdet mah *sungkem*


End file.
